Lilly's love story part 2
by GoddessGodOfAllWolves
Summary: this is the sequel to Lilly's love story. we hope that you all enjoy it. also just so all of you readers know, for the next eight weeks, updates will be very slow. go to our home page and read just So You Know. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_I was walking down the hallway in the school, when I saw a cute girl with White fur, was cornered by either the Quarterback or her boyfriend._

 _I saw him raise his hand and I ran over and grabbed his hand and said "You never hit a woman." A fight quickly broke out between the two of us and I managed to win._

 _After talking to her for a few minutes, I had managed to get a date with Lilly, what a beautiful name Lilly._

 _At lunch I got into another fight with him, but this time he stabbed me._

 _I woke up in the hospital with Lilly. I told her I loved her and she loved me too._

 _When I got out of the hospital, I had an amazing night with her._

 _A week and a half later, her Ex boyfriend broke in but was shot down._

 _Eight months later, I was married too Lilly and on our wedding night, we had a very passionate night._

 _Nine months later I was a father._


	2. we need help

**Hey everyone. Listen. My husband and I need Ideas for the first real chapter of this story. The 'first' chapter in this is more of a recap of the first part of the story. PM us your Ideas and leave your Ideas in the reviews. We check the reviews several times a day and we take everyone's ideas into opinion. So your idea will be heard. The best Idea will be the one we use.**

 **Remember, there are no stupid Ideas. Also, we need ideas for lemon requests. PM us your ideas and leave them in the reviews. Please give us ideas. We know that it will take a while to get the chapters out, but that means that they will be of better quality.**


	3. No One Fucks With The Kelly's

**This is taking place 15 years after the end of Lilly's Love Story part 1**

 _ **Mason's POV**_

As I got closer to home, I had a feeling in my gut that told me that things were not right at home. When I got there, I was quickly thrown into a panic. The living room window was smashed and Lilly's Camaro looked like a bomb site. I parked across the street and I found the front door to be locked so I kicked it in.

What I saw nearly made me have a heart attack. There was at least 30 bullet holes in the wall and glass was everywhere, the furniture was ruined and all the pictures were slashed. I ran all through the house calling Lilly's name.

I opened our bedroom door and saw a letter on my nightstand. I opened it and it read " _I have been wanting revenge for my son's death for 15 years. Now I will have my revenge. If you not only want to see Lilly, but the rest of your family alive ever again, you will do exactly as I say. The first thing you are to do is call the number below._

 _818-584-6289."_

I picked up the phone and I called the number and after a few rings a deep voice that was familiar picked up. "Where is my family?!" I asked with rage and concern in my voice. The voice chuckled and said "That is a good question. A better question is 'Why is your family missing?' well let's see… you killed my son, you took away the only thing I loved. You destroyed my life. Now I will do the same to you if you don't do as I say." "Let me talk to my Wife right now!"

After a short pause "Mason?" Lilly! Are you okay? Are the kids with you?" "Yes the kids are with me. They haven't hurt us yet. Please do as he says. I don't want the kids to get hurt." "Okay my love.Remember _,_ ' _Audentes Fortuna Juavant'_ Fortune assists the brave _."_

The deep voice came back on the phone "You talked to her. Now you do what we say. You are to bring 50,000,000 dollars in unmarked bills to Pier 45 in Port Aux Basque at midnight. If you don't do as we say, one of your kids will get badly hurt. _"_ He then hung up.

I hung up and I called Derek. "Hey buddy, what's going on?" Lilly and the kids have been kidnapped!" "What?! Hang on I'm on my way! _"_ he then hung up.

When Derek got here, I turned to him and handed him the letter. He read it and looked at me and said "Don't worry, we will get them back." "Do you still have friends in swat?" "Yes I do. I'll call them up and tell them to keep this on the down low." I nodded before I started getting the money together. "Wait a second Mason. What are you doing?" "He wants 50,000,000 dollars in unmarked bills brought to Pier 45 at midnight tonight. If I don't do it he will hurt one of the kids."

Derek put a hand on my shoulder and said with firmness in his voice. "We WILL stop this guy and get your family back. We will find them and bring this guy to justice, Irish style." An evil smile spread across my face when Derek said "'Irish style."' "Yes we most certainly will… brother." We then fist bumped, did our secret handshake from when we were kids and then we bashed our heads together before we wrapped our forearms a round each other, symbolizing that we are inseparable.

"Call up the Swat team and tell them that we are going to need a tracking chip. I will get the money ready." He nodded before he ran back to his car and drove home.

 _ **Time skip to midnight**_

Everything was set up exactly how we needed it. I saw a tall wolf in a trench coat walk up to me and say "Give me the money and I will tell you what to do next." I hesitated on handing him the money "How do I know that my family is still alive." "Give me the money and I will tell you." I handed him the money but I didn't take my hand off the bag. "I won't let go until I have proof that my family is still alive." He reached into his pocket and handed me an envelope. "In there is your next step" I let go of the bag and opened the envelope.

" _Great job mason! You did the right thing. Now you have to go into warehouse 450 and you will find a surprise for you."_

I ran to the warehouse and I found it to be locked so I pulled out my 1911 and put the suppressor on it and shot the lock off. I pushed the door open and I walked in. in the center of the room I saw someone tied up. I ran over and I pulled the blind fold off him and I saw that it was Bobby. I quickly cut the ropes and I pulled him into a hug and he returned it.

After we separated from the hug I asked him "Where's your Mother and sister?" "As far as I know they are still back at Tony's hide out. When I was dragged out of the room, I saw at least five others walk into the room before the door closed. I then heard Mom and Lila screaming. Then after being bound and gagged, I was thrown into a car trunk and brought here. I tried to fight them off at our house dad, I really did. I even ran into your room and grabbed the gun you keep under the bed. I tried to shoot them, but I was only able to wound one of them. I ran out of ammo and they quickly knocked me out even though I threw the gun at them and tried to fight them bare knuckled. I fought with everything I had and so did mom. She only managed to get off three shots from her pistol before they got her. They took out Lila no problem. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect them dad!" He then broke down crying.

I pulled him into a hug and said "It's okay Bobby. You did everything you could. You even tried to fight them barehanded. That takes a lot of courage. You are living up to your name of Bobby Sands, a great hero in Ireland. I personally knew Bobby Sands and he would be honored by you. You make me proud to call you 'my son' besides, we are Kelly's, and we aren't stopped easily. Your old man still has a few tricks up his sleeves. Come on. No one fucks with your old man or any Kelly for that matter and gets away with it."

We ran out of the warehouse and met up with Derek. "let's go get the rest of the family." We all nodded and we started following the ping that the tracking chip gave.

We followed it to a large house. I turned to the swat team and said "Alright, I want snipers on every window. Try and get eyes on Lilly and Lila. As soon as I give the order, you are to open fire on any hostiles. No prisoners are to be taken. If you are surrounded by enemy, you are not to go down without a fight. Alright let's do this."

We then split up to take positions.

"Fireball this is Eye In The Sky and I have a clear line of sight on Lilly." Roger Eye In The Sky. Do you have eyes on Lila?" "Negative." "Fireball this is One Shot Paddy and I have eyes on Lila." "Roger"

I then turned to the others and said "alright time to move." I then picked the lock to the front door and we started clearing the house. "Alright let's split up and find them." They nodded and we split up. "Alright snipers, as soon as you have a shot at the enemy, take it. Go for the head and make sure that your suppressed." I came to a door and I heard a soft whimpering in the room and I kicked the door open and saw three wolves pulling their pants off, I shot them and they dropped to the ground dead.

I ran over and found Lila naked and tied up. I cut the ropes and took off her blind fold and I pulled her into a hug. "Daddy! You came to rescue us!" she then pulled me into a hug and I returned it. I then pulled out of the hug and opened my bag I brought with me and handed her a change of clothes.

"Here change into these and I will go find your mother. Also, did they rape you?" "No they didn't one of them shoved his 'thingy' into my mouth, but I bit it. They beat me and I guess they were about to do it again but you showed up." I kissed her forehead and said "That's my girl. Stay here. There will be a boy that will come to get you out of here." I then handed her a 9mm Glock with a hundred round drum mag and handed it to her. "Only use it if you have to." She nodded and I ran out of the room.

I heard the distinct voce of Lilly shouting "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ran towards it and I broke down the door and saw a guy with his dick in her mouth and two guys behind her. I shot the guy with his dick in her mouth in the knob and the head, then the two behind her in the head. They all dropped to the ground dead.

I cut the ropes and pulled her into a hug as I said "I told you that I would find you. Don't worry, the kids are safe." I then handed her the change of clothes before I got grabbed from behind and thrown across the room. I quickly got off the ground and saw Tony, garth's father.

 **DUN DUN DA! Who will walk away from this alive? There are three people in the room, but only two will leave the room alive. Who will it be? Leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **Also this is the first real chapter of Lilly's Love Story part2. Hope you enjoyed. Favorite, follow and review the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for chapter 2 three go in, two come out.**


	4. three go in, two go out

_**Mason's POV**_

"Tony, father of a bastard, son of a coward. There are three of us in this room, but only two will leave this room alive." Tony put on an evil smile and said "Let's dance." I ran at him and clothes lined him. He dropped to the ground and swept my legs out from under me and I fell on my back. Tony got on top of me and started chocking me. I kneed him in the happy sack and rolled us over and started slugging him as hard as I could.

He threw me off of him and he stood up and spit out a few teeth. "I've always wanted to beat up an Irishman and fuck Lilly in front of her dead husband. Looks like I will get to do both today. Mabey I will rape your cute little slut of a daughter Lila, after I am done with Lilly. I'll make sure to remove her teeth first so she doesn't bite my cock."

My blood was beyond boiling and I said "Time to bring you to Irish Justice." I then grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Just as he was about to pass out, I threw him across the room and said "No one fucks with my family and lives to tell the tale. Just ask your son… oh wait, I forgot. He's dead."

After Tony caught his breath, he stood up and we ran at each other and tony managed to get a choking grip on my throat. I pulled him towards me and I bashed my head against his nose as hard as I possibly could. Tony released the grip on my throat and held his bleeding nose.

I ran at Tony but he stopped me with a punch to the gut and pulled out a remote. I froze as I saw it was a spring loaded dead man's switch. "The tables have been turned in my favor now Mason. I have exactly 8 pounds of pipe bombs filled with C4 strapped to me. If my thumb comes off this switch, _BOOM!_ Call off your snipers, NOW!"

I reached in my pocket and grabbed my radio. "All snipers stand down. That's an order." I then put my radio back into my pocket and Tony then said "You may have saved your son and daughter, but you won't be able to save your wife."

He then tightened his grip on the switch and I threw myself on top of Lilly before Tony detonated the C4 and the blast wave knocked me out for a few minutes.

I woke up and saw Lilly was still be low me. I got off Lilly and I gently put a hand under her nose. I felt no breath. I checked her pulse. Nothing. "No. not you Lilly."

 **Is Lilly alive or is she dead? Stay tuned to find out**


	5. fooled you

_**Mason's POV**_

I was crying over Lilly's body when a hand touched my cheek. I opened my eyes and I saw Lilly's eyes, sparkling. "I knew you would come to save us." Lilly said weakly. "Sssh. Don't speak my love. You need to save your strength. I'm going to get you out of here."

I then picked her up bridle style and started walking towards the door when someone grabbed me and threw me back. I hung onto Lilly and I wrapped myself around her to soften the landing. I unwrapped myself from her and I set her down before I ran at the guy. We collided when suddenly there was the loud crack of a bullet breaking the air and struck the attacker in the head, killing him instantly. I looked at the door and saw Ray Mcreesh Mcfalk standing there with the 9mm Glock that I had handed Lila, who was standing behind him while holding onto his arm as he dropped the 30 round mag out of the gun and put the 100 round drum mag in and quickly dispatched 5 more attacking wolves (This story is still in anthro form)

"Come on Mason! Let's get out of here!" Ray said. I nodded and scooped up Lilly in my arms and Ray cleared a path for us. Suddenly a grenade landed beside Lila, but Ray grabbed it and threw it back the way it came.

After we got out of the place, the furnace exploded and took the whole house with it. I wrapped my body around Lilly to protect her from the blast wave. I set Lilly down and the kids ran over and we all had a group hug as I was softly crying to myself. I looked up and saw Derek and Ray standing there, looking at us. "Oh come on. Get your Irish asses over here, your part of this family too!" Lilly said. I pulled them into a hug and said "Derek, you may not be related to me by blood, but I still consider you and your family as part of my family, you crazy ass MOFO." Derek and I then started play fighting. Eventually we called it a draw.

"Come on Lilly, let's go home." Lilly giggled and asked "is it alright if I go make a phone call real quick?" "Of course it is my love."

A few minutes later Lilly returned and said "Okay baby, let's go home now."

When we got home, we went to our room and what I saw made me pass out.

 **CLIFFHANGER! What do you think it is that mason saw that made him pass out?**

 **A. Kate naked**

 **B. Eve naked**

 **C. both of the above**

 **Tell us what you think it is in the reviews**


	6. Best Reward Ever

**Hey there everyone, how's it going? Anyway, all of you people picked C being both Kate and Eve Naked on Mason and Lilly's bed and you will get your wish. Now we know what all of you are thinking 'Less talky and more fucky sucky cummy!'**

 **Just a warning, this chapter is a lemon. It contains lesbian incest. If you are offended by this type of material, then turn back now. If you want to flame then you can kiss my Irish ass.**

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

I giggled when Mason fainted and I gave mom and Kate a hug as I said "Thanks for helping with his reward. I felt like just me having sex with him wasn't enough of a reward." They both giggled and Kate said with embarrassment in her voice as she blushed. "Lilly I have wanted to admit this for a long time now, I have often fantasized Mason fucking me while I eat a creampie out of your pussy." I blushed and said "well, maybe we can make that fantasy become reality." Mom giggled and said "I have been wanting someone to fuck me for a while now since your father died." (Forgot to mention, Winston is dead in this one. In the story, he died 10 years ago. We didn't do a funeral because we don't like funerals.) She finished with a sad voice. I pulled mom into a hug and said "Don't feel bad mom. We all miss dad. But he would want you to move on."

Mason let out a groan as he was starting to come around. I walked over to him and helped him stand up. Before he could say anything, I pushed him on the bed and said in a seductive voice "Don't speak. Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." Mason listened and I motioned for mom and Kate to come beside me and I grabbed Mom and pulled her as tight to me as possible and I brought mason's hands to her tits and he started fondling them and said "Damn Lilly! Your tits feel even better than usual." I let out a moan and said "Thanks baby."

I whispered into Kate's ear "Go make out with him." She nodded and pulled him into a kiss and I pulled his pants off and grabbed his rapidly hardening dick and I took him into my mouth. Mason opened his eyes and was greeted with a sight that would give any man the mother of all boners.

He was kissing Kate, while he was fondling Mom's tits, while I was sucking his massive cock. I pulled off of him and said in a seductive voice "This is your reward for saving my life." I then went back to sucking him off.

 _ **Mason's POV  
**_

'This must be a dream' I thought to myself. I knew it wasn't a dream when I felt a large amount of pleasure when Lilly, Kate, and Eve all started licking my cock.

I let out a moan of pleasure when Eve started licking my balls sack, Lilly started licking my knot and Kate was sucking on the tip of my cock. I was about to complain because they had stopped licking my cock, but I was cut off when Kate sat on my face and said "Eat me out." I gladly listened and moved right to her clit and Kate let out a high pitched gasp of pleasure as she put her arms out to stop herself from falling.

I grunted in pleasure when I felt Eve impale herself on my cock.

 _ **Eve's POV**_

I screamed out in pleasure as I dropped down on Mason's insanely thick and tall cock. I cried out in pleasure "OH FUCK! LILLY HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO TAKE THIS MASSIVE MONSTER?!" Kate pulled me into a kiss as mason was eating her out. Mason started thrusting up into me and I was desperately trying not to pass out from pleasure as Mason's cock threatened to rip me in half. Lilly leaned in and whispered in a seductive voice "Now you know why I am always so happy." She then started squeezing my tits from behind me.

"Eve I'm getting close!" Mason said as he pulled away from Kate's pussy to catch his breath real quick before he went back to eating Kate out. "DO IT! FILL ME UP!" I cried out in pleasure as I put on a 'fucked stupid' look.

I screamed out in pure bliss when I felt mason's ten inch wide knot stretch me to my max and he fired his massive load into my womb. I shook with pleasure as I screamed in pleasure as I came harder than I ever have in my entire life. My orgasm lasted for over a minute and the whole time, mason was thrusting up into me as I came, timing his thrust perfectly so they met another rush of fluids.

When my orgasm was over, I got off him and I laid down on the bed with a smile on my face and a huge creampie leaking out of me.

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

I just watched Mason fuck the brains out of mom. I crawled slowly and seductively up Mason's body until I was eye to eye with him. "Fuck me hard and fill me up with your thick hot cum and you will get a surprise." I said in a seductive voice.

Mason smiled and grabbed my ass and buried his monster cock in me as I cried out in pleasure. Even after fifteen years of being fucked by him, I still cried out in pleasure as his god of a cock nearly split me in half. He started roughly thrusting into me while fingering my asshole. I cried out in pleasure "GOD MASON, YOUR COCK IS LIKE A GOD!" He pulled me into a kiss and I gladly returned it.

Mason stopped thrusting and I got off him and I started eating the creampie coming out of mom's pussy. Mason then started ruthlessly pummeling my pussy with his cock. I started eating mom out with everything I possibly had. "Oh god, Lilly I never knew how good you were with your tongue." Mom said with pleasure in her voice.

I saw Kate sitting on the bed, looking at us and I motioned for her to have mom eat her out. She giggled and moved so moms head was in between her legs and mom started eating her out as I was eating mom out.

 _ **Mason's POV**_

I heard Kate let out a moan of pleasure and what I saw made me detonate. Lilly was eating Eve out who was eating Kate out. I slammed my knot into Lilly's pussy and I came hard. My orgasm triggered the others orgasms.

When our orgasms were over, I pulled out of Lilly and Kate pulled Lilly into a kiss. Kate then swung her body around so her pussy was in my face. I gave her a long slow lick and she let out a loud moan of pleasure. "Please, stop teasing me and fuck me while I eat the creampie out of my little sister's pussy." She said in a seductive voice.

I lowered her ass to my crotch and I slowly pushed into Kate's pussy and she said "Don't go slow. Fuck me hard and rough. I want to feel that monstrous cock of yours tear me in half." She ended in an extra naughty voice. I smiled and tightened my grip on her ass and I started roughly thrusting into her tight cunt. Kate screamed in pleasure "OH FUCK YES! FUCK ME HARD!" I gave her ass a slap as she started eating Lilly out.

I started roughly thrusting into my sister in law and she was loving every second of it.

 _ **Kate's POV**_

I was desperately trying to not pass out from pleasure as over two and a half feet of four inch thick red hot wolf meat was threatening to tear me in half as it ruthlessly pounded my pussy while my brother in law spanked me.

I knew that Lilly had a big creampie coming out of her, but I didn't think that she had this big of a creampie in her. I have been eating her out for the past five minutes and her creampie was still leaking out of her but I wasn't arguing though, I was living out my greatest, naughtiest fantasy, I was getting fucked by my brother in law while I ate my little sister out.

"OH FUCK! Mason! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING LIKE A FUCKING WATERFALL!" I cried out in pure pleasure as my orgasm took control of my whole body. I stopped eating Lilly out and I turned my head around and pulled mason into a kiss as I squirted my orgasmic fluids out around his massive cock and knot.

When my orgasm was over, I collapsed on the bed with my ass in the air for mason to continue to fuck. I was exhausted from my orgasm and mason must have been holding in his orgasm because he said "Kate! I can't hold it in much longer! In or out?!" "IN! IN!" I cried out in pleasure.

I was thrown into another orgasm when he knotted me and fired rope after monstrous sized rope of cum into me. I cried out in pleasure as I could feel my womb expanding to take his load. When our orgasms were over, Mason pulled out of me and I let out a long moan of pleasure before Mason said "Alright. I can't go anymore. I'm worn out."

Lilly, mom and I giggled and we all crawled up on each side of him and we quickly fell asleep.

 **And there you go. Best reward ever. Sorry it took so long to get this posted. We have been very busy and well… my wife has and announcement to make.**

 **Yes I do. I'm pregnant! Both My husband and I are very excited about it.**

 **Please leave a review, and hey, why not send us a lemon request if you have one.**


End file.
